The Avengers Academy
by Unwanted Writer
Summary: The Avengers Formed the Avenger's Academy, where they teach Youngsters how to be a Hero. In reality this is just a safe house to protect those kids from the evil forces but they don't need to know that. Fallow through the young heroes' adventures, as they try to learn and Become World's next greatest Super Heroes! Featuring: X-Men, Avengers,Defenders. SPIDEY/HAREM
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

the weather wasn't solid today, the whole sky was covered in silver/black clouds.. as if the earth it self was mourning something and was about to break down in tears. the screams of the thunder and the uncontrollable wind, sure did was promising an unstoppable storm.. That what Captain America thought, when he and Iron Man made their way to the local village, near the amazon rainforest. if this mission was just like any other, they'd have aborted it a long time ago, but it wasn't a typical B Listed Mission after all..

" We are close to our destination " Tony said in his Helmet as he scanned the village.

 _" The targets are 11 years old children with an unknown abilities, Remember : Do Not, in any circumstances, let those children get hurt, Your objective is to locate the A.I.M soldiers and take them out. if any of those children gets hurt, the mission will be failure. take out those soldiers, locate and extract those children back to the S.H.I.E.L.D. mother base. Coulson, sighing out "_ said the Man's voice in Captain's earphone.

" Thank you, Mr. Obvious " Tony annoyingly whispered in his helmet but it still came out loud because of his Armor's voice features. " we should start searching for the kids first " Cap suggested. " Oh, I already found one, with a T-Gen, right there " Iron Man said as he pointed at the small wood house that was few feet away from the other houses. Making it feel like, it was an outcast from the villige.

Captain fallowed Iron Avenger's Gaze. " Let's get moving, We don't have much time " he said under his breath. " Right.. " Tony fallowed him.

As they were making the way towards the small house, Steve noticed few eyes looking at him from the half closed windows.

Captain couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. " I don't like the way they are looking at us " Steve whispered to Tony, who quickly focesed his attention on him. Tony took in the surroundings and then faced Cap, again.

" Well, if we look at this from their side, We are two grown men walking down here in the middle of the night for no reason, One dressed in patriotic blue spandex and other in Metallic armor, I'm pretty sure this is a normal reaction " Stark assured him and Cap didn't pushed it.

They now stood in front of the house. Being this close, they could have seen how poor whoever living in there, was. The wood was almost half way eaten by the worms, windows broken, the whole house looked like it was going to collapse any minute.

But, hey, this wasn't a surprise.. people in south America were poor and that's no secret, government here is corrupted by the drug dealers. Kids spending half of their childhood in dirt, searching for a bread and if they are lucky, they will find one, without worms in it. The reality here is harsh.. its fight or die situation. As much as Steve hated it, he was powerless to change it.

Cap cough before knocking on the half broken wood that was preforming a role of the door.

" If anybody is in there, Please come out! We just want to talk! " Steve said loud enough for people inside to hear but, there was no response.

" My scanners detect two life signs in that.. construction " Iron Man noted.. Steve sighed. " Let's try this again " he said as he rose his hand to knock again.

" We mean you no harm! Please come out!" the door shifter slightly, Giving Steve and Tony hope. After what felt like a minutes, The door opened slowly and Steve tensed up when he saw an old looking shotgun aimed at his forehead. Tony rose his repulsors as they started glowing bright white in the dark, like a Bright moon rolling in the dark sky, in the middlehe middle of the night. The man tensed up at the bright light as he slowly squeezed the gun's trigger, Cap of course noticed that and gestured Tony to deactivate the repulsors, Tony didn't liked it but he did as cap wanted and put his repulsors away.

Steve then turned his gaze to the Frightened Man. " We do not mean you Harm, We are simply here to talk " he tried to sound as gentle as possible but the gun that was aimed at his face wasn't helping at all. The man on other hand looked confused and angry at same time.

"eu não entendo! Quem é Você!?" he shouted, not taking an eye from the Patriot's face. It then clicked, the Man didn't know an English..

" I got you, Steve " Tony smirked in his helmet as he looked at the man who now pointed his gun at him. He was really afraid, Tony can See that in his eyes, but can you blame the man?

" Okay.. Uhh.. Nós não queremos que você se machuque. Estamos simplesmente aqui para conversar." Tony Replied. Man looked like he did understood what he said:

"sobre o que você quer falar!? o que as pessoas querem de mim?!"

" His basically asking why are we here and what do we want from him " Tony said In chill voice as he waited for Cap's response.

" Just tell him, We know about his child, and save us some time, A.I.M must be already on their way " Steve replied not taking eye from the man's gun.

"nós sabemos sobre o seu filho .. habilidades anormais, e nós- " before Tony could finish his sentence, man balanced his gun on his shoulder, ready to shoot, Cap was quick enough to grab his gun, But man already pulled the trigger and shot the Iron Avenger in face, who winced in surprised.

The Man found himself on the ground Terrified to what'd came next but he was surprised when he saw the blue colored man throwing the gun away and extending his hand for help. He accepted it and then " blue man" helped him to stand on his two feet.

" UGHHH! MOTHER F- He shot me in the face!" Tony shouted, while pointing his finger at the man.

" Calm down Tony, you were wearing your helmet weren't you?" he asked as the Iron Man got on his two feet as well.

Tony sighed and inhale as he swallowed his anger and turned to the man.

" estamos aqui, para proteger você e seu filho! há pessoas muito más vindo aqui! como, muito mal! então Mova-se e pegue seu filho rapidamente, não temos muito tempo!" as the iron man finished, Man looked even more terrified. He quickly run inside the house.

Tony then turned to Cap. " I Told him, he and the kid were in danger and that we were here to help, he probably went after the kid. In the meantime let's contact the rest of the Avenger's and see how there are doing " Stark said as he opened the hologram screen.

" Cap and Iron Man to the Avengers, Do you copy? " Tony said as he and cap stared at the blue screen, waiting for the reply . It didn't took long as the blue screen reveled a red haired Woman.

" _Black Widow here_ " the woman said.

" Natasha, We found one of the kids. the field is clear, No sight of the Enemy. How's your search going ? " Steve asked.

 _" Unfortunately we didn't find any of the targets, I send Hawkeye ahead to scout and hulk is near if we need backup. It's been 3 hours since our mission started and we hadn't encountered an Enemy or any of the targets. I'm starting to think, A.I.M already got their hands on them, Steve "_ the Black widow Replied in her Russian accent.

" I hope that's not the case.. keep looking and stay one the line, we will contact you if we need backup " Captain replied.

Black widow nodded and the screen disappeared.

" And what if they did get their hands on them, Steve? What then? " Tony asked Making Captain to give him a worried a look " then we failed the mission "

The two Avengers were too busy to noticed the father and the son behind them. The boy suddenly coughed and grabbed The Avenger's attention. The boy didn't looked well. His skin was pale and he looked like he going to collapse.

Tony scanned the Boy, his body temperature was high.

" The Boy has A fever, His ill, What does A.I.M want with him? " Tony asked himself but it was loud enough for cap to hear.

Cap kneed before the Boy. " I don't know Tony, But His safe, now that his with us "

He said while rubbing the boy's forehead.

" 0por favor, passamos por muitas coisas, as pessoas aqui nos odeiam porque meu filho é diferente dos outros. Se o que você diz é verdade, e se realmente existem pessoas depois do meu filho ... então, por favor, proteja meu pequeno Alexandro. " the man said as he put his hand on Cap's shoulder, Steve glanced at Tony who took his place by his Side.

" He asked us to protect his son, I guess, he is experienced is those type of situations, where people are after them.. " He sighed, Steve looked at the man in eyes and nodded his head..

" We will p-" Captain suddenly stopped his sentence when he heard a peeping sound, coming from Tony's Armor, Who suddenly let out a shocking yelp..

" Oh Hell!" He shouted in his armor terrified, Before Captain got the chance to figure out what was happening, Iron Man grabbed Both Him and The Kid and threw them as far as his Armor could.

The two hit the ground hard, the Kid let out a small painful moan, Steve suddenly heard a sound in the sky and then it hit him, He was fast enough to look back at the house and see 4 cloaked missiles coming crashing down on the house, blowing it up and the Neighborhood houses all together.

The explosion didn't killed Iron Man but it did inflicted great damage to his Armor And sent him flying through woods.

" Tony! " Steve Shouted after his comrade, Worried.

" I-I'M Fine- Cap! Protect the kid! " Iron man called out for him from the woods. Cap quickly grabbed his shield and Went For the Kid but the Bullets stopped him in his track, He rose his Shield and deflected the bullets, Coming from The Enemy Gunship.

' Damn it! ' He cursed in his mind as he rolled away and took the cover behind one of the rocks, they weren't shooting in kid's direction, The Enemy was after him, oddly Steve felt relieved at this, they wanted to capture the kid after all. The people that survived the explosion, tried to run away but because of the bullet rain, they were forced to hid behind the destroyed remains of their homes, all Steve could do was stand there and listen to their screams of fear and panic, Steve gritted his teeth.

" _Steve! We are taking fire from the Enemy soldiers! They have put hulk asleep, Hawkeye and I are doing everything we can but there is too many of them! We need your help! Do you copy? "_ Came Widow's Voice through his earphone, Steve quickly replied as he leaned close to the Rock that was protecting him from the Bullets.

" We can't Natasha! Their missiles came down on us! Iron Man is injured! We are under fire from the Enemy's gunship! You need to hold on, We will came at your side as fast as we defeat the Enemy Helicopter! " Steve shouted as he covered his head.

 _" Understood! "_ came Natasha's voice.

Cap Glanced at the Kid's Direction but the Boy wasn't there! he quickly noticed him in front of the burning remains of his house and the place were his father was standing few seconds ago.

Suddenly there was a blue laser beam that hit the helicopter, forcing it to fall back. Iron Man Came out of the woods, His Armor was damaged badly, some of it's parts were deformed and there was a yellow sparkles all around him.

It didn't take long for Steve to be by his side. " It's Coming Back! " He shouted as he saw the helicopter coming towards them again. " I noticed.." Tony whispered sarcastically.

Alexandro fall down on his knees as he looked at the crater and the burning woods that once were his home.. he then glanced at the spot were his father was.. he felt like someone just grabbed his heart and squeezed it, his eyes were watering, the feelings he was going through, were unbearable

" Papa…" He whispered softly and unknowingly his eyes started glowing yellow.

 **/Boss, High Level Energy Source has been detected 13-15 feet away from our current location, It is Consuming Energy from unknown sources and is growing at the same time while doing so /**

" What!?" Stark shouted as he Blasted the helicopter, he turned around and noticed the kid, There was a yellowish energy like aura covering his body, The Boy him self was shaking uncontrollably, Steve noticed that too, And glanced at Tony for the answers.

" Friday!?"

 **/ I have calculated the possible outcomes, Mr. Stark, There is 97% chance of the young Child's Body releasing that Energy and creating a giant explosion that will destroy everything in close 289 meter rage, Including child's own Body. there is also 45% chance of the explosion, becoming A nuclear level danger, there is no stopping it, Boss, You and Mr. Rogers need to get out of here as fast as you can /** the A.I. replied. Tony gritted his teeth, he couldn't take away his eyes from the child.

" Steve, We need to go.. "

" What!? " Captain shouted while looking Confused.

" We need to go!" Tony yelled as he grabbed Steve and activated his damaged repulsors, Sending both him and Steve in the sky. While trying to cover his face from the Air Resistance force, Steve managed to turn his head and look down a the flaming village, the Boy was now shaking more violently, by every passing second, the yellow energy was getting more and more brighter, his eyes then caught the survived villagers who were looking up in the sky at the two Avengers.

" Come on, Come on! " Tony growled as he put more energy in his repulsors.

The Boy who was shaking violently, who didn't knew what was happening, Who lose him self to the pain.. opened his eyes one last time as the energy burned away his skin, reviling his Fresh, he wanted to cry but when he tried, his tears turned into the steam.. he remembered his father's face, their time together, as poor as their lives were, there was still happiness in them, Because, They had each other, And now.. the Happiness was gone.. replaced only by the Phantom Pain..

" PAPAAAAAAAAA! "

The child screamed at top of his voice as the energy was released from his Body destroying him and Everything on It's Way..

Steve, looking back at the Village, Saw a Small sparkle that turned into the Giant Energy Tsunami that burned and destroyed everything , ' Oh, Dear God ' he thought in his Head as the giant Energy Wave was closing gap between them . ' Little More! ' Tony gritted his teeth intensely, the Energy Wave suddenly starting dying out as they passed the checkpoint, F.R.I.E.D.A.Y. Marked..

Soon the Energy completely disappeared, Leaving the giant crater behind.. Tony sighed in relive but it didn't last long as his repulsors died out, Forcing both Man to fall to their death, luckily there was a small lake under them and they fell right into it..

Tony winced when his Armor made an impact with the Water. Because of the cracks and several damaged places, The water went into his Armor. Tony tried to active the substitute Jetpacks but turns out they were damaged as well .. He holed his breath when the Water made it's way into his helmet but something at the back of his mind told him it was pointless, if he couldn't activated his armor, then he was done for..

But Luckily, Cap came out of nowhere, grabbed him by the hand and dragged him and himself to the top of the lake.

They took a giant inhale as they reached the top of the lake. Steve quickly noticed a beach near them, he turned to his fallen comrade and wrapped his metallic arm around his neck as he then presided to make their way to the beach. It didn't took them long to reach the land, Once they did, they both fall on their stomach, breathing heavily. Steve turned to Tony in concerned.

" Are you Aright? " He asked but Iron Man didn't responded, instead he proportioned him self on his two feet and hand. He opened his helmet and in that split second, Water came splashing out of it.

" What.. The Hell, Friday!?" He shouted at his A.I. with Anger. A.I. responded immediately.

 **/ Apologies Mr. Stark, Mark 34 took a have damage and is Beyond Repair, Energy has decreased to 5%, Time Before the complete shut down, remains 10 hours /**

Tony let out frustrating sigh. Cap just sat in the wet send, thinking about what has happened few minutes ago.

" The Kid.." he whispered to himself but Tony heard him.

" There was nothing you'd have done, Rogers.. the child was basically an unstoppable, Walking, Bomb.. No Wonder A.I.M. was after him. I don't even want to know what those other kids can do.. " Tony let out a tired grunt as he set down in the sand as well.

" He couldn't control his Powers, Tony.. And as A Result, he incidentally Killed everyone in that villager, And we were powerless to stop it.. " he let out his thoughts, the ones he tried to hide in his heart but failed.

Tony didn't said anything, he was right, innocent men had died tonight, And it was a tragedy indeed.

Suddenly they heard the gunshots and explosions near their current location. as they were getting up, Black widow's Voice came out cracking in Steve's Earphone and Stark's Helmet.

" _To-ny-St-e! We Fou- the t-t-targets! -Need- your sup-p-port_! " the voice then cracked completely and the device turned it self off.

" Let's Hurry!" Cap said and Tony Nodded his head as they both started running towards the place where the gunshots were coming from.

" Think they heard you? " Hawkeye asked as he quickly shot up from his cover and shot his arrow at one of soldiers in the head. He then quickly took the cover again. Avoiding the incoming bullets that was meant for him.

" I don't Know" Natasha said while shooting the soldiers with her guns.

" How's The Big guy? " Hawkeye asked, Natasha looked at the Hulk's Direction and saw him face down, on the ground.

" Still unconscious, whatever they drugged him with, It's Was Powerful enough to keep him Down " Natasha replied while reloading her pistons.

" No shit, Better tell me how are we going to get out of this mess?" Clint asked while shooting 2 explosive Arrows at A.I.M. Soldiers.

Then, a Blue laser Beam was fire out of nowhere from the sky and took out most of the Agents. In that split second, Broken figure of Iron Man came down crashing on the ground. Clint and Natasha looked at his broken figure surprised.

The remaining soldiers then started shooting Iron Man, Who tried his best to get up.

" Ghh-yeah, Keep shooting while you can! Because when I get up, you all are dead meat! " Tony angrily grunted in his Helmet.

" Natasha " Black widow quickly turned her head and saw Cap in front of her.

" Where are the Kids?" he asked.

" See that red Cargo container?" Natasha said, Pointing at the Giant red Container, Behind the Enemy front.

" Targets are being held in that Container, those soldiers are buying some for Their chopper to come and pick it up, We must hurry, Steve " she said and Cap Nodded. Natasha then quickly faced his gaze, again.

" Where is the first target? " she asked, letting curiosity taking over. Steve's face expression change to what looked like pain and grim.

" Tony and I failed our objective " To simply put in the words. Natasha understood what he meant and decided not to push it.

" they are falling Back!" Hawkeye called out, the agents stopped firing and retreated to the container, the Avengers looked up in the sky after hearing a air slicing sound, Only to find a chopper getting out from the cloaking mode. Chopper was ready to take the container, when one of the pilots threw a giant magnate on top of the container.

" Damn it! Stop them!" Ordered Cap, the remaining Avengers minus Tony and hulk, all chased after the container, Suddenly unknown to them, something jumped out of the chopper right in front of them, Forcing the heroes to stop in their tracks. The monster was almost something of the hulk's size, with an addition of horns, red eyes and monstrous teeth that made it look more menacing then it actually was. It's skin was disgustingly dirty yellow and somehow looking.. melted. The thing was so ugly that it would rivaled the abomination, in the " World's top natural mistakes " contest.

The creature stood up on it's two feet and roared at top of it's voice, Revealing more horns behind it's back.

" What the fuck is this thing!?" Hawkeye Shouted behind his dark mask.

" Stay focus!" Cap ordered as the creature sprinted at them with a full force. Iron man then came from behind them and presided to walk towards the spiriting monster slowly.

" I will handle this cap " Tony smirked in his damaged helmet, now looking Confident in himself. He rose his repulsors, they were Ready to shoot but when the time came up, They didn't.

" .. Crap.." famous last worlds before he was sent flying.

" Avengers! Assemble! " Captain shouted as the trio charged at the monster. Natasha was shutting it with her bullets, Only for them to stuck in it's skin. The creature tried to Squashed Widow under it's Fists, But Natasha was fast enough to avoid then, and use the monster's Fists as a support to kick the monster across the face. not even letting it coming back from the hit, Steve smashed the end of his shield rapidity across it's face, leaving long deadly scars on it's face but it wasn't enough to stop the creature from hitting him up in the stomach.

Captain felt like the air left his lungs as he Clutched down on the ground. Natasha was quick enough to kick the monster across face again, preventing it, hitting Steve. As the creature was about to face the black costumed Red hair, He was hit in the eye with arrow out of nowhere. The creature screamed in anger and pain as it felt the arrow, touching it's brain.. at least what was left of it..

" Yeah, You like that, you big-yellow-fugitive-mutated-shit!?" shouted Hawkeye as he shot 2 explosive arrows at it's back. The arrows went off and the back of the creature exploded . it's hissed in pain and agony as it fell down on it's knees. The explosion also harmed Hawkeye as well, when it's blood poured and covered the half of his hand.

Clint felt unbearable pain, as if his hand was on fire. He yelped as he dropped his bow, and took off his long hand glow and clutched his hand in pain.

" Ghh- This stuff is Toxic !" he growled.

The monster, having his back bowed up, still stood up and readied it's self for the battle.

" Clint! Freeze him!" Cap shouted, Hawkeye quickly forgot his pain and grabbed his bow, shooting a freezing arrow in the monster's legs.

The creature felt It's legs froze as it couldn't move anymore. Cap used this time as an advantage, his clutched his shield and run at the Monster with a full force, hitting it with the uppercut and sending it 2 feet away.

Creature quickly stood up and looked at Cap with what looked like hatred glare but for everyone's surprise, it hit Natasha without looking at her. She of course not expecting this, couldn't avoid the attack and the impact sent her crushing at the tree, she hit her head hard and as a result, she lost her conscious..

" Natasha! " Clint Screamed, losing his focus on the monster and the result he didn't saw the incoming fist that was aimed at him. He was sent flying few feet away and knocked out as well.

Cap gritted his teach at the scene " You sure Don't know when to give up, Do you!?" he shouted while running at him and gaining the monster's attention.

" Stupid Piece of junk!" Tony roared as he tried to get up but failed, because of his armors's weight.

" Friday!?"

 **/ Yes, Mr. Stark? /**

" is there any way to recharge and get this thing working!? "

 **/ Yes, Boss. If you restart the system and wait 2 minutes, we will gain extra 10% of the energy from the atom's positive charged proton consummation /**

" And why didn't you do that this whole time!?"

 **/ Because you were by-/**

" Just do it! "

 **/ Yes boss! /**

Iron-Man's Armor then Completely shut down, forcing Tony to hit the ground and stay moutionless. Soon Captain joined his side, when the creature sent him flying with its fist.

" Cap! You need to buy me some time! The suit will be recharged soon!" Tony shouted but the metal muffled some of his words. Cap however got the concept, he pushed him self up and grabbed his shield again. " How much time do you need? " He asked as he prepared himself for the upcoming battle that, he'd like going to lose but since there was a purpose in it, He will take all the chances.

" 2 minutes! Think you can manage that!? "

Cap inhaled the air as he wiped the blood out of his face. He then presided to take off his already cracked helmet and threw it away. He give him a playful smirk that would give an man a hope in the darkest time.. " I can.. do this all day, Tony" and with that he took off after the monster.

" Come on, Come on!" Tony yelled again at his armor, but no response was given.

Steve quickly Slide under the monster's feet, Avoiding his giant fist in doing do. He quickly got up and took out his gun from his belt and shoot the monster from the behind, Right into it's insides that were floating from its back.

The creature hissed in pain but, it wasn't enough to stop it. Sensing this, Steve throw away the gun and sprinted towards it. He jumped in air in the mid way and threw his shield at the ground, the shield absorbed the impact and deflected it self towards the creature's face. The creature took few steps back from the surprising hit, while this happened, Cap coughed his shield and threw another strike at its face, hitting the end of his shield in the creature's mouth, Slicing it's muscles and separating it's jaw from it's skull. The creature roared in anger and punched cap in the body, sending him at not so long distance.

Cap felt tired, he looked at the creature that was coming slowly towards him. His muscles were screaming for the help, but it never came.. at least So he thought.

" Hey ugly!" The creature turned his head and saw the Iron Man, Crossing his arms around his chest while blue sparkles were consumed by his Blue arc reactor in his chest.

" Eat this!" He screamed as he opened his arms and the giant blue laser beam hit the creature's Head.

Tony fall down on his knees as he felt his armor's weight again. But to his and Cap's surprise, the creature survived the energy blast as well. But instead its head, there was now his fresh burned skull, it stood there while looking at Tony with it's glowing eye.

" -Are. You.. Fucking kidding me!? " Tony roared in his helmet , but it didn't changed anything as the creature now was targeting him. His armor now was shutting down again, Cap was half beaten to death, Hawkeye and black widow were unconscious.. and no one was here to sto-

" HULK SMASH PUNY LITTLE HULK!" Hulk roared as he appeared behind the creature and clapped it's head with his hands. The now headless creature fell down on the ground, painting everything with it's disgusting blood color.

" HULK IS STRONGEST THERE IS!" Hulk now roared on top of his voice, Scaring everything in the close distance.

" Yeah big guy.. you are.. " Tony grunted as he finally got up on his two feet.

" The children.. " Cap whispered. Tony fallowed his gaze and saw a long distanced helicopter that was now slowly fading in the dead darkness of the night.

" Damn.. " Tony whispered now more disappointed then he ever was in his self.

" Hulk Sorry, was sleeping, Hulk was Ambushed, Hulk is Sorry" The giant green man muttered. Cap gave him a resuming smile.

" It's Okay, hulk, It wasn't you fault, We are failed today and we are going to take the blame for this failure as a team, Together." Cap muttered. Hulk nodded, his body then started twisting and the place where the green giant stood was now standing a short skinny man.

Cap quickly grabbed him as he was going to fall.

" Did.. we really.. failed the mission..?" Burse Benner Whispered. But before cap gave the answer, Coulson's voice came from his earphone. And boy, he sounded disappointed.

" Failed to extract the targets and took out the enemy soldiers. Mission failed. Return back to S.H.I.E.L.D mother base. Over. "

Cap sighed.." Yes old friend, we did.. "

" Damn it" Tony muttered again in his armor..

And just like that, the three men stood there, in unpleased rain, in the middle of the night.

Still looking at the spot where the helicopter once was .

" So you are telling me, A _' Super hero '_ Team, that's dares, and Calls them selves the _' World's mightiest heroes ' ,_ Failed as simple task as finding 4 children and bringing them back to the god damn base! Am I correct?!" Fury asked, but it sounded more like order for the team to answer the question.

They were now in the S.H.I.E.L.D. meeting room with Fury And Coulson, And Fury REALLY didn't looked happy at the moment. the room was insolated From likes of bugs, cameras, windows, even the walls were sound proof.

And there was our lowly super hero team, Iron man, Captain America, Burce Banner, Hawkeye, Black widow, all of them at on table, in front of angry one eyed Fury.

Stark was quiet, so was Steve. Bruce tried his best to not tense up and incidentally let out the other guy, in middle of the meeting room. Natasha looked bored and now unmasked Clint was the only one who had still cheerful face, also he was the one who speak up first.

" Come on Fury! You are maki-"

" Am I Correct Barton!?" Fury cut him off. Making Clint shiver in his seat.

" ..Yes.. " He mumbled. Fury rubbed his nose and shook his head, looking disappointed.

" So much for being _' Heroes_ ' " simple but still hurtful words spoke by him. Stark couldn't take it any more so finally he spoke up.

" Well, If you had warned us that, one of the kids was a living Bomb, then the mission would have been gone a lot smoother" he spaded.

" And what would it change, Stark? Kid would still blow himself up and the results would have been the same! "

" Well, At least I would have been ready to take a fucking nuclear bomb in my face and stop the god damn Helicopter! " Tony finally lose his shit.

" As I recall from our Reports, Stark, Your ' _lasers_ ' did nothing against that thing! Even if you had your Armor in perfect condition, you still wouldn't lasted a 4 minutes with that creature, and the results would have been same.." He then turned his back at them

" .. And the blame of the Pain and torture those kid will go through.. will be up on your heads " He finished.

" Great way to make us feel better " Natasha sighed. Now Steve got up from his seat and stood in front of Fury, Looking in his eye while doing so.

" You think we didn't tried? You think we didn't tried to save those kids? We did our –"

" Your Best wasn't enough, Roger! Look at the results! Those childrens were taken! The kid is dead! And we got more then 44 casualties! _Your. Best. Wasn't. Enough_." Fury pronounced those last words hard enough to emotionally attack Steve, who looked away in shame.

" You think we don't know that? You think I don't know that?" Fury looked at Stark.

" I was a military Weapon dealer for fucks sake! I made stupid things and got money out of it! I had everything! Money, Woman, My own fuckin Castle! And one day, one god damn day, I put on that damn Armor and suddenly I feel responsible for EVERYONES safety! I didn't cared! I didn't wanted this responsibility but then, YOU came, told me I was part of something bigger then my self! Part of the bigger world! You called me a " Hero", the one responsible for city's safety! You were then one who brought us here, you were the one who created this team, you were then one who thought we were ready for that mission. So don't you dare put all the blame on us, Because there is some of that blame on your head, too.. Fury.. " Stark Finished, looking the man straight in the face. None of them said anything.

" So, Any idea why are they after those super powered kids?" Natasha asked after few intense seconds of silence.

Fury looked at her " Kids are easily to be manipulated and turned into the weapons, Especially the ones who think they are an outcast because of their powers. You of all people should know that, Agent Romanoff. You were raised to be an assassin after all." Natasha's Lips switched at the memory but she kept quiet.

Fury then Brought up a hologram screen showing children and A.I.M. soldiers.

" This isn't the first time they did it, they have captured more then 55 inhuman kids in the last 4 month. It's no secret that A.I.M is a Scientific-terrorism group but, I don't think they are capturing those kids just to experiment on their powers and use them in their army" the screen then changed to some black colored soldiers dragging away small kids from their homes.

" Who are those guys?" Clint asked.

" We don't know, but by the look of it, they have a good quality hand guns and rifles, as well as the armors. S.H.I.L.D.'s theory is : either A.I.M. working for them, since they run low on funding, since our last meeting or, those two Organizations are working on something much sinister then what we think... the small thing we noticed is, they are capturing only inhumans and the ones who got their powers from.. " the incidents " Fury finished speaking.

" But why?" Banner asked. " I though it would've be a reversed situation.. since.. well, X-Gen is a very unique"

" maybe they are scared of the X-Men or the Mutant Brother hood " Clint suggested while checking his arrows sharpness.

" unknown but not impossible eather " Fury sighed.

" That kid.. he was just lost.. he couldn't control his powers and as the result we all know what happened. We need to protect them.. And teach them how to control their powers" Steve suggested.

" How? Are you suggesting to create a super hero high school or something?" Clint asked him now more interested in the subject.

" Why not? A school for Super humans.. No, not just a school.. more like an Academy. " Tony rubbed his chin, liking the idea more and more.

" Are seriously talking about creating a ' _Super hero school_ ' " Natasha asked out loud.

" It's not going to be just a school, Nat. It will a have bigger role then that. If we put every local kid with the super powers in this ' _school_ ' , then the A.I.M. and that other organizations won't be able to continue their hunt. At least not in our neighborhoods. In reality It will be a safe house for those kids, while in a public eye, It will operate as a ' _Super hero school '_ just like you said it." Tony explained .

" and we are going to have a chance to train and teach the next generation of heroes, what's Better then that" Benner smiled liking this idea, too..

" Agree " Steve sided with Tony, too. So did Clint.

" You know what? I actually want to know, how this will work out.. hell with it, Am in! I'm going to be a teacher, Babe!" he laughed out loud.

" I like the idea. If the project will be a success. then there is a big possibility, heroes in Eurasia and Africa will fallow our foot steps, therefore breaking more plans for A.I.M. and that's the big picture here But S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't have enough funding to support that kind of school " Fury noted.

" No, worries Fury. I will created and fund it my self " Tony assured him.

" Aright then. Super hero school that is " Banner chuckled.

" then, I will give my StarkBots the command, to start the construction then " Stark said as he activated his hologram screen on his watch.

" Where are you going to build it by the way?" Benner asked Tony, he turned his head and gave him an Innocent smile.

" I will destroy the Avenger's Mansion and build it on it's place "

" Wait, what!? " Hawkeye shouted.

" Shhh Barton, when the construction is done, we will still have our own private ' _teacher_ ' rooms and the meeting room. As well as two thousand rooms and 47 class rooms. "

" But, But!"

" when will it be ready?" Fury asked, ignoring Clint's cries.

" Give me.. Uh.. two or the weeks " Tony replied.

" Alright" Fury nodded.

" Oh, by the way " Tony said as he faced the group. " I have few ideas for the school's name in my mind, and I choose one and I'm SURE your are going to like it " Tony said smirking at them when he finish his sentence.

" I really hope you aren't going to call it ' _Stark's school for the gifted youngsters_ ' " Steve joked making Hawkeye and Banner snicker and Fury twitch his lip.

" Nah, its more original then that, Although I did thought about that name.. Anyway! I say Let's call our newly founded school:.. " The Avenger's Academy" "

" Oh God.. " Natasha hit her head on the table.


	2. Chapter 2: Fantastic Four

_So, hey there, It`s been long.. Sorry, was too busy with other stuff, here is the new chapter!_

 **Reviews:**

 _ **Death Fury:**_ _Thanks buddy!_

 _ **The Story`s Shadow:**_ _Hmmm I did explained the whole thing so I won`t bother writing it down here ha-ha. Hope you will like his chapter, tho._

 _ **Guest**_ _ **:**_ _Hey there! Thanks for reviewing! That means a lot, trust me! Yeah I know, I am not a native speaker so I have some 'troubles' with the grammar and Yup Peter will come in shortly! Hope you will like this chapter and don`t forget to review!_

Story

* * *

 _ **Three Weeks Later**_

The Avengers and Director Fury sat down in the new meeting room on top of the almost finished new Building. It's has been three weeks since they had conference like this , the decision they made that day was to create a Safe house for Young Super Humans that will function as the _" Avenger's Academy "_ , basically a _'high school'_ for Youngster super heroes. In reality, the ' School's ' real purpose is to protect those kids from the evil clutches of the Terrorism organizations such as A.I.M. the Last Mission in the Amazon rainforest proved that they are capturing the young super humans, but the reason to why? Is yet still unknown.

"Stark, how's the construction going?" Fury asked

"Almost Finished, Few things to fix here and there and done. There is 2700 rooms designed for two residents with its own two toilets and bathrooms, Next Gen Stark-Screens, Smart Closets and two beds. There is 45 Private Rooms for faculty members, 110 Classrooms designed to fit 25 Students, This meeting Room, Cafeteria, Rest Room, Training Room running on the Hologram System underneath the School, Gym, soccer pitch and Basket Ball hall, kids will like that "

"Jesses Tony... "Bruce muttered in disbelief

Fury, feeling satisfied, then glanced At Steve Rogers "Did you talked to Xavier?"

Steve Nodded "Yes, I did. I told him about the A.I.M Situation and warned him to keep an eye out for his students. By the way, Tony, He sent those Documents, Said it would provide a helpful hand in creation of the Training Program "

Tony looked little irritated but managed to hide it from the others "Friday, Scan the documents and add anything that's looks useful in the training program "

 _ **/ Right away, Boss. /**_ the A.I. scanned the documents through the table and started processing the date.

Bruce, rather really interested, decided to spoke up "So, Uh Tony? How are you going to Convince those Kids to join? "

Tony Smirked and slipped his coffee " To your surprise, Bruce, They are pretty eager to join. I have posted an Announcement on the social media few hours ago, Didn't took long for it to go viral through. I already have 1600 people asking for the permission to join our little school, alongside with few invitations from the news channels, regarding this topic... it`s going to be a one hell of frustrating week.." He sighed frustrated and slipped his coffee.

Hawkeye`s figure Shifted lazily in his chair

"That's Good, That's good... But, what are you going to do about the 'Educators' ? You said there are 45 private rooms for them, I see only 5 of us here "

Stark Swallowed the gulp of hot liquid and turned his attention to Clint " I have heard the ' _Fantastic Four'_ is low on the cash, I don't think they will refuse an offer to work here.

Reed Richards and Susan Storm are great scientists, Dare I say their mind rivals mine when it comes to blowing up staff " He chuckled " They can teach kids chemistry/Physics and Astronomy while Big Old Ben Grimm can train them Physically alongside you and Nat "

"What about the Storm Kid?" Natasha asked.

"His 16, he can Join the Academy with the rest "

Steve Raised his eyebrow surprised "Doesn't he already goes to the High school? "

"His identity is public like ours, No one says anything if he joins the _'Super hero school'_ and leaves the normal one.

When/if they join us, then I will talk to Hank Pym, and try to convince him to join as well "Tony sighed, knowing how frustrating the Meeting with Pym will be. The Guy Practically hates him and his blood, but Tony hoped he would look past his anger and see what he tries to offer him.

"I have few other candidates but we will discuss them later "

"Anything Else? " Fury rather unimpressed, asked from the other side of the table.

Tony got up from his chair and walked to the giant black Screen opposite the table.

"Yeah, there is. Friday, turn ON the screen "The screen glowed and showed pictures of the weird dressed figures who were easily Guessable they were teenage kids judging by their small, slender bodies.

"There are few kids who will probably-definitely be hard convince to join via the internet. Thus, each one of us is going to go and meet those kids personally and make them change their minds and join us, it is for their own good, " Tony finished his Speech and waited for their answer.

"And What if They _Won`t_ change their minds?" Natasha asked.

"Then we will be forced to tell them the truth but, if they still refuse, well, it's not like we can do anything about it... "

'' how many of those type kids are there? '' Steve asked suddenly

'' Two hundred thirty nine '' Tony replied

Steve hummed questionably, the sooner the Academy`s opening happens, the faster they will shield kids from A.I.M and to finish this task faster, they will need an extra hand. Then an idea popped in his mind and Steve turned to Fury " we cannot wait any longer, Nick, I'm Sure if your agents help us, we can finish this task Much Faster and then start the preparation for the Academy's Opening "

Unknown to him, Fury shared the same idea in his mind "Agree, I will give an order to create a Team for this Task".

"Great then, let's figure out who will go after who "Tony clicked on one of the pictures, growing it in size. The screen showed a Female, wearing white tight Spandex Like suit that resembled the Cat, She had green Tiger shaped amulet on her chest, black strips and glowing green eyes.

"This is Ava Ayala A.K.A the White Tiger; At least that's what the local people call her. 17 years old. Lives in Cartagena. She is a Sweet caring polite girl by the day and brutal crazy Cat Woman by the nigh. So, who's going to get her?" Tony turned his attention to the team.

Natasha smiled at familiarity that came from the cat girl "Sounds like my type of job, Send the location to my IDroid "The moment she said that, her Device buzzed in her pocket. She checked it; there was the location of her target displayed on her screen. She cracked her neck and left the room for her new mission.

"Next we got, Tyrone Johnson and Tandy Bowen A.K.A. Cloak and Dagger. The Guy is 17 and the girl is 16 years old. One can teleport and the other can shot glowing knifes from her fingers or something like that... They live together, so with one shot we can kill two rabbits "

Cap took a good look at the pair and rubbed his chin. "Where are they? "

"San Francisco, think you can handle them Cap? Those kids aren`t exactly Friendly "Tony warned him.

"I can handle them Tony, just send me the location "Cap assured him.

" Okay then, Next we Got, This Guy " Tony swiped his finger across the screen and the picture changed to the red and blue colored spandex wearing kid, Making a difficult manoeuvre in the air, while shooting a white rope from his wrists " Spider Man A.K.A Peter Parker, 16 Years old. Lives in Queens, as for powers, according to him, he can do whatever spider can, "

Fury narrowed his eye at the kid's picture.

Clint felt like he have seen the kid before:

"Wait the minute... Isn`t that Your Fan boy from the earlier? the brat that talks and fights at the same time? ''

'' Yeah, Sherlock that's him. We had few team ups with him this month... His a good kid, Smart too, You know what? I will go after the Spider Kid and you handle the Squirrel Girl '' Tony suggested, while hiding a small mocking grin behind his hand as he rubbed his mouth. Clint's eye twitched while Steve and Bruce refrained themselves from laughing. Fury remained his face neutral.

'' Wait, Squirrel Girl? She calls herself a Squirrel Girl ? Are you leg-'' the screen shows a girl with a Squirrel tail '' Oh my god, you are Legit! For god sake tell me what her Powers are ''

'' She can-'' Tony pause, looking into the date '' talk to Squirrels and do anything the Squirrels can ''he read out disbelievingly.

Clint shook his head tiredly " unbelievable '' he muttered.

"Great, so that settles it! '' Tony grabbed his Tablet and made his way to Fury '' Here are all the additional Files on the rest of the kids, Fury ''Fury took the tablet and let his eye run through the data ''only Inhumans and Mutates? " he asked.

'' Yeah, Mutants are Xavier`s Responsibility '' Tony replied, turning his attention to the team.

'' All right, we all got jobs to do, so move! '' Tony ordered while clapping his hands in the air.

Cap and Hawkeye got up first, and made their way to the exit, followed by Fury. Tony was getting ready to leave too, when he felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him from doing so. He turned around and came face to face with Bruce

"Uh, what about me? What am I going to do?'' he asked.

'' You, my not so green giant friend, go and talk to _FF_ '' Tony replied making Bruce rise his eyebrow in confusion '' wait, Alone? ''

'' Yeah? what? You and Richards were partners on the Gamma radiation research, you know him better than me, therefore you got higher chance to talk him into this, then me '' he explained.

'' Well yeah but-''

'' No buts! come on Bruce, we got things to do, move!'' Tony Knowingly cut him off and hit him lightly on the shoulder before making his way out. Bruce sighed, adjusting his glasses he fallowing the Mad Playboy.

* * *

'' Ah Bruce! You have to visit more often, you aren`t stranger here you know '' Susan Storm Said on her way to the table where rest of her teammates and Bruce were, Bruce gave her a small smile when he saw the woman approaching the table. She had a plate full of sliced cake pieces that she put on the table, before taking her place next to her husband, Reed Richards.

'' Agree '' Reed replied, while offering him a plate for the Cake.

'' I know, I know, I just lost my self between my projects and the Avenger`s missions, thank you '' Bruce took a plate and sliced cake as well.

'' Well that`s Bad, I was hoping for the re-match between me and the big guy, The last game ended in poorly short time because of this Idiot '' Ben also known as ' The thing ', Laughed joyfully while gently taking the folk in his big rock made, trying to not to push more than necessary pressure on it.

Johnny who sat across him, let out mocking laugh while chewing down on his cake '' really? ***gulp*** I`m pretty sureyou were getting your ass kicked way before my car blow-up ''

'' Why you little-''

'' So, Bruce, Old friend. What brings you here? Is there any particular reason or did you just came by? '' Reed asked Bruce while calmly taking a small piece of cake with his folk and eating it, ignoring the other two family members arguing.

'' Ah, well, there is actually But, that can wait '' Bruce replied while taking piece of the cake and tasting it. '' I heard you guys have Some 'financial problems' '' Susan`s smile suddenly disappeared, replaced by the tired emotionless face, as if she hasn't slept for days. Bruce of course noticed that and felt uncomfortable for bringing up the subject.

'' Yeah, we are in hard times right now, as you can see the whole Baxter Building is empty , we can't support our working staff. On the world market, Stark is killing it with his enhanced Stark-technology, consequently killing our business as Well. No one is interested in Baxter-Technology and if they were, we still wouldn`t have free time to work on it because we are too busy being 'super heroes' '' Finishing explanation, Susan pitched the bridge of her nose and rubbed her temple with her other hand as the stress took over her mind. Reed rubbed her back, in attempt to make her relax a little. Johnny may have 'sometimes' acted like a badly behaved brat, but seeing his sister like this made him concern about her.

'' Come on Sis, Don`t be like that! We will find the way as we always do, Right, Ben!? '' The orange Rock version of green giant nod his head '' Yeah, Sus. Your Brat is right, we can`t give up Right now, sooner or later God will sent us the helping hand '' Woman chuckled at the two`s positive attitude

'' Oh You two Silly goofballs, Of course we won`t give up! We are the Fantastic 4 god damn it! '' throwing her hand in the air in the dramatic pose, made her teammates happily laugh at her. Bruce studied the four super powered Mutates, seeing the support they gave each other in the hard times like those, brought a gentle smile on his face

. '' You are right Susan, no matter what happens, you can`t give up. Eventually the help will always arrive, I am the prime example of that '' Doctor said, gaining their attention.

'' As for the reason I am here, Tony asked me to spoke with you guys about, a job he wants to offer'' this took the FF by the surprise, ' Tony Stark ' offering them a Job? Was he taking a pity on them or something? '' Thanks pal, but we don`t need his pity '' Ben spoke for the whole team. Bruce rose his eyebrow in sudden confusion but when he repeated his sentence in his mind, he quickly realized how his words came out for them. '' Oh, no, no, no! It`s not like that! Look, I will explain what his offering and then you can decide if you want to take the job or not, okay? '' The team look at each other, there was a hesitation and troublesome sparks in their eyes, in the end Reed was the one who answered Bruce. '' Go on, old friend. We are all ears '' Bruce exhaled in relief and collected his thoughts. '' Right, So, I suppose by now you all have noticed Tony`s new construction? '' Johnny was first to answer

'' Yeah! It`s looks huge! Is that the new Avenger`s Mansion or something? '' Bruce shook his head '' No, It`s not. It`s actually our new 'project ', We decided to establish… a High school for young super humans '' the examining look they gave him, didn`t went unnoticed by Bruce, but as the questions were to rose up, Jonny voice suddenly beat them to it. '' What? You kidding, A super hero High school!? How cool is that!? Can I-''

'' Johnny! '' Susan shushed her little brother before turning her attention to Bruce again '' Bruce, Don`t get me wrong, I like the Idea and I`m pretty willing to support it but, why would Aveng- Tony of all people do this? What`s the catch? ''

Bruce shook his head '' No, there is no catch Sus, We just want to help kids the sociality out casted for their difference. You do remember the 80`s mutant situation Right before Mr. Xavier Funded the Xavier`s school, right? The same exact and… much worse things, are happening to inhumans and mutate kids '' Susan grimaced at her childhood memory of seeing 5-8 year old beaten up poor mutant kids on the streets. Ben shifted in his metal seat and crossed his arms '' Say, we took the offer, what happens next? ''

'' Then, you have to move in the building. You all will have your own personal rooms except Jonny''- _'' Aw, Man! ''_ – '' and as for jobs, Reed and Susan can lecture kids in physics and astronomy. You Ben, can train them in combat and Jonny can join the Academy as the Student with the rest '' Adjusting his glasses, as he always does, Bruce then patiently waited for their answer.

Jonny grinned like an idiot '' what`s The school called again? ''

''Uhh, Tony likes to call it 'The Avenger`s Academy ' ''

'' Oh, I am sooo in!'' Susan rather annoyed, scowled at her sibling.

'' Don`t you already go to high school, Mister? ''

Jonny scoffed at her Sister '' Sis, What part of ' THE AVENGER`S ACADEMY ', don`t you get? '' he clicked his tongue, making her to roll her eyes.

'' I apologize For my scepticism, Bruce, But That`s… Sounds too good to be true '' Reed Finally spoke his thoughts since the conversation started, Bruce gave him unemotional smile of understatement

'' I know how you feel Reed, but Trust me. As I said before, there is no catch in this. This is not about us; this is about the future, _THEIR_ future...'' he said while slightly pointing at Johnny '' I am just a messenger, the Choice is up to you to make ''

Reed close his eyes to think through about this, logically thinking this was the best solution for their problems but it was THE Tony Stark, who was offering the helping hand. He didn`t knew the man up close but he did hear he wasn`t someone you could trust... However, he did trust Bruce, and if he trusted Tony, then… '' All right, Bruce. We take the offer and work for the Avenger`s Academy ''

Johnny Grinned again '' HELL YEAH!''

'' Johnny! Language!''

* * *

The Fog has swallowed the whole city, letting the darkness to take over. The once Shining White Moon was now arduously visible in the dark soulless blue sky, but that hardly stopped the Avatar of the White Tiger from tracking down her prey. As if a Woman possessed with demon, she limped from roof to roof, running on both her feet and hands like a leopard, before jumping down silently on the ground, letting out a small animalistic soft growl echoing the empty streets of the Cartagena. Her Green ''Eyes'' narrowed at the footsteps on the ground, She couch down taking a good look at the footsteps. Softly rubbing her clawed out fingers against the deformed ground, she clutched the dirt and took it closer to her face, sniffing it silently as quick, as she was, she threw away the dirt and stormed off at the opposite direction of the street. Few seconds pasted and another black figure jumped down at the spot where the '' White tiger'' once stood. Agent Romanoff turned off her IDroid and fallowed the White Tiger`s disappearing figure into the darkness…


	3. Chapter 3: White Tiger Part 1

_Hey `ya, another update here! Sorry, I lost my self into Warframe and completely forgot about uploading chapters lol BTW you should check it out, it`s pretty cool game and it`s free. Anyway, I wanted this to be a full Tiger chapter buy, since it got little bigger than I expected, I decoded to split it, so here is Part 1 of White tiger`s 'Recruiting ' arc. Hope you guys like it, and Don`t forget to Review and tell me your thoughts, suggestions Etc..._

 _Reviews:_

 _ **The Story`s Shadow** : Yeah, it`s Marvel, and yep. SHIELD and TONY STARK are working together, of course they know everything about anyone who catches their interest. They (Except Nat *** cough* caught*** ), won`t force anyone to join the school, ultimately it`s up to kids if they want or not. Ah Natasha does knows about her powers so I'm pretty sure she will take her distance! XD_

 _ **Death Fury:** Thanks!_

 _ **CRUDEN:** IKR XD But yeah… Spider man is kid here, but if you stick around for a Story, you will see how he grows into a man and becomes an actual Spider MAN XD and I'm glad I caught you interest!_

 _ **Anyway, here it is :** _

* * *

'Cartagena is a peaceful city ' the outsider would say, but it`s far from the truth and the people who live here know it; The city may look alive and peaceful on the day light, But when that light dies out, city shows it`s true nature. The White Tiger was looking at the prime example right now, currently there was a meeting taking place in the 19th street, a depopulated part of the Cartagena. Usually people who sell drugs in clubs and streets weren`t this hideous because they weren`t afraid of police, since the whole police department was bribed by drug dealers themselves. Thus, seeing them being so careful and secretive meant there was something big going on.

The place was dark, making it hard to observe the figures, at least for a normal person. Ava had good visibility in dark thanks to her amulet. Street`s most parts were covered in wild green trees, bushes and mosses, giving her many good options for a hiding spot. Currently she was hiding in bushes, mixing herself with darkness while listening to people in front of her. There was nine individuals on the 'playground'. She recognized the other five by their unusual taste in clothes, they were 12th street`s thugs A.K.A _'Fire Dogs '._ The criminal world in Carthage was divided into streets, each street had its own criminal gang.

Most of them weren`t considered as a serious threat, since all they usually did was: rob markets, smoke weed, sell illegal stuff and commit other typical criminal activities. However among them also were Groups that represented more threat than those typical thugs.

Such groups, aside the 12th street, were: 14th street`s ' _' Snake eaters ''_ , 19th`s ' _' Demon Dogs''_ and 20th`s _'' Diamond Seekers ''._ The last one was lees famous, but more Dangerous than the other groups. They prefer to work in Shadows, far away from eye`s reach, sell Drugs to kids, Blackmail people and get profit out of it. Those Bustards once manipulated the other Crime lords into a gang war. The whole city was at the edge of the civil war, but luckily the previous white tiger took out their leaders, putting an end to the conflict. Ava had encountered them before, they once sold a Methamphetamine in her school, at time she was at the beginning stage of her career as the white tiger, thus, she was lost and didn`t know what to do, until one of her classmates died from using overdose of those drugs. His death forced her to put on the mask and take down the ones responsible. At the time, everyone thought the white tiger was dead, so, seeing the familiar tiger themed local hero back, was unexpected for everyone including the diamond seekers. She was successful in capturing D'Seek`s drug dealer, but the next day she found out the guy was killed in his prison cell. Those bustards were everywhere. She then did _'at the time good but in whole stupid move'_ she went after Seekers all by herself, but, by the time she arrived at 20th street, they were all gone.

'' Ya` got the shit we came for? '' White tiger was brought back to reality when Fire dogs started a conversation with strangers. One of Strangers, possibly leader, chuckled temptingly at the Fire dog`s 'wannabe tough' attitude '' Of course dear customers, here it is ''

The men that were behind the Stranger then took a big weird looking case from car`s trunk and handed it to him. '' And here is our long awaited product, let me introduce you RKF-01, a plasma gun '' opening the case, the guy showed fire dogs a weird shaped rifle. '' Are you kiddin` me? Homie, we were promised powerful weapon, not a fuckin` water pistol! '' one of FD said, the stranger shook his head

'' Now, now, don`t be so salty, you didn`t let me finish, this isn`t any type of gun you have used before, to put it simply for your Illiterated minds, this gun can melt white tiger before she even dares to move. Here, let me demonstrate '' the guy then took the gun from the case and aimed it at one of FD members '' Wait! What are you ding!? '' ignoring men`s shouts, Stranger pulled the trigger, shooting the man with green beam. Man let out small yelp of fear right before his body turned into dust.

' _Oh... my... god_ 'Ava winced in her mind, the guy just literally turned in to the freaking dust! There was no screams, no pain, just a quick death, _'those guys aren`t fucking around anymore! I have to stop them before it`s too late, with a fire power like this, they can destroy the whole city and kill everyone! Where the hell did they get those things?!_ '

'' What the fuck?! ''

'' Holy shit! ''

The Rest of FD shouted in horror once witnessing their member's death '' so, are you interested now? '' The stranger asked with counterfeit friendly smile. FD members quickly nodded, feeling themselves falling into the panic and terror '' Good, once you sent money, this baby will be yours ''.

The FD group leader nodded again and glanced at his man '' Marcus! '' the man named Marcus snapped out of shock and took out his tablet quickly.

'' Accounts number is 097-008-2345-22 '' Stranger dictated, Marcus taped his fingers against his tablet, ignoring the sweat running down on his forehead, he finished typing and nodded to his leader.

Now it was Stranger`s turn to look at his men '' 670,000 Euro was enrolled in our account '' his henchman said.

Stranger hummed as if he was waiting for something to happen,

'' is there something wrong? '' FD leader asked once he noticed his face. Stranger instead of giving an answer chose to beat around the bush '' you could say that... ''

FD slowly greeted his teeth in impatience '' what? What is it?! We did our part of the deal! Now it`s your turn! ''

'' Not exactly a truth,' _Dog_ ' '' Stranger replied clicking his tongue at the Dog part, making it sound as an insult. FD leader`s face was now showing sights of anger on his face, but he managed to hold himself, much to Stranger`s disappointment.

'' The other half of the green paper is missing, Dog… Where is it? ''

'Dog' now had hint of confusion on his face, '' what do you mean?! We agreed on 670 grants! ''

 ***tsk*tsk*** Stranger wavedhispointy finger at him in disapproval '' No, Dog, The price was 1340,000 Grants, and you gave me-''

''Bullshit! We agreed on 670, Seeker! **(Ava`s ears prickled)** Don`t play games with me bustard! We held our part of the Deal! '' Dog Shouted at the stranger. The last, lazy rubbed his head and hummed again '' Hmmm… Guess we forgot to call and warn? What a shame, Anyway '' Stanger and his men pointed their strange-shaped hand guns at them and the Fire Dogs did the same. Ava stood up on her hands and legs, readying herself for the worst. Stranger rather really amused, let out a good heartful laugh and stared at the Leader in eyes '' Dog, I didn`t though you were Dumb, too. Our guns can shoot at the speed of light, you think you stand a chance? ''

Dog narrowed his eye at him, if their guns were as fast as that water gun, Stranger was holding, then their chances to survive was really below a five. Stranger sure as hell didn`t had super powers but he sure read out what was dog thinking from his eyes. '' Give us the money, Dog… and this discomfort stops, real simple ''

Dog greeted his teeth in anger, he glanced at his men, panic and fear was written all over their faces, sighing in defeat, he gestured his men to put down guns, he then looked Marcus in the eyes. Marcus caught what he meant by that look and quickly started typing in his tablet again.

'' We got 1400,000 Euro, Sir '' stranger`s henchman said. Feeling satisfied he turned his grin to the Fire Dogs '' See, Dog? Was this hard now? It`s a pleasure to have a bussines with you, geltemen, Now all is left to say is:... farewell '' Dog coughed his breath in his throat when he realized what he meant '' You MotherF-''

Ava watched as the stranger`s group turned the Fire Dogs into dust.

''Idiots '' one of Stranger`s men said in mocking laugh, Stranger waved his hand at him '' get in the car''.

'' Whatever you say, boss '' they chuckled, the driver turned on the engine and drove the car away from the scene _. 'I can`t let them escape!_ 'Ava snared as she jumped from the bushes and chased after the car. The stranger sighed tiredly, he rest his head on his right hand and stared at the road ahead of him, he was so sick of doing this. Sure he was an asshole, and was giving vibe of an asshole but he didn`t wanted to… do THIS.

'' Good job, Nicolas, Boss will be pleased, you have passed your test, and your mother will be safe now '' one of men whispered in his ear from the back sit. '' Who knew little Nico had such a great acting talent? Even I almost believed we were his side bitches! '' second man next to the first one laughed mockingly. Nicolas gritted his teeth inside his mouth, but said nothing, men kept laughing at him until one of them glanced at the car`s side mirror and caught glimpse of a full sprinting white tiger coming closer and closer at them.

'' Shit! We got Tiger on our tale! '' crew quickly glanced behind and noticed her, too, panicking, crew quickly drove their weapons. They broke side windows of the car, slipping their heads through broken windows, they sat on car`s doors and started shooting tiger.

White tiger dodged beams without losing her momentum. Thugs kept shooting at her and she kept flexibly manoeuvring and dodging the plasma beams '' Fuckin` freak! '' second man snared as he aimed his gun at her face and held his breath, once having his target in his iron sights, he pulled the trigger. White tiger`s green eyes winded as she quickly slide on the ground, missing the beam that almost hit her in face, while sliding she quickly grabbed one of rocks and did a 360 turn in mid-air, giving her momentum to a rock, before throwing it at the shooter.

The rock connected with second man`s face, losing his balance, Second shooter fell from the car and crashed down on the ground, broking his neck in process. Nicolas and driver winced at the picture, ''oh, Shit!'' first shooter shouted as he returned inside the car '' that bitched killed him! Shit! '' The driver clearly was getting a panic attack. The Other man wrinkled his nose at the man`s behaviour and hit the driver in head '' Get your shit together and keep driving! I will kill that—''' he choked on his words when white hand grabbed him from the window and dragged him out of the car.

'' oh, shit! Oh shit! '' Driver shouted in fear, Nicolas gritting his teeth, grabbed the case under his feet, while 8 sharp claws dig through the car`s ceiling. white tiger used all of her strength to tore it off, and when she looked down she was met with an angry looking 'Stranger' who was pointing the same gun, from earlier '' bye-bye '' Nicolas whispered but he suddenly lost his aim as the car shook, he hit his head on the side window and shot in point blank. The shot of course missed white tiger but it did cost her to lose her balance and fall back, luckily she was fast enough to dig her clawed nails into the backside of the car, she grunted as she adjusted her figure in the new pose.

'' Did you hit her?! '' Driver asked, instantly hoping they got rid of the threat. Nicolas picked himself up, rubbing his head in pain he let out small painful grunt '' I would had if you suddenly hadn`t forgotten how to drive! ''

'' Shit, sorry okay!? I`m-''

Their conversation quickly ended when they heard small blast and the car started shaking, white tiger had dug her claws inside one of wheels, completely destroying it in process, the car started shaking on the road in bad way and driver was now having a hard time controlling it, satisfied with her actions, she jumped of the car

'' Shit! Shit! Shit! '' Driver shouted as he desperately tried to keep car steady, Nicolas braced himself on the seat, grabbing one of handlebars on the side window '' Don`t you fuckin` crash, right now! '' he shouted

'' I`m trying, I'm trying" despite man`s shouts, Nicolas knew it would still happen and it happened when one of wheels twisted in wrong way, forcing car to start making a 360 * turns on the road, before it finally crashed down on the side way of the Cartagena wood`s entrance.

The next time Nicolas opened his eyes, he found himself on the ground all bloodied. He tried to get up but failed once the pain took hold of his body, he turned his head around and took in his surroundings, and the car he supposed to be in was now on fire, few feet away from him, he focused his gaze on the flaming transport, noticing a burning fresh that had a shape of a human, Turning his head away in disgust he caught a glimpse of the Plasma gun, three feet away from him. He cough up more blood and decided to lay down on the ground and rest a little but his plans were ruined once he heard foot steps behind him, gritting his teeth he inhaled a sharp breath that dig into his lungs like a dagger, and started crawling towards the gun.

When he was few inches away of grabbing it, he felt a grip on his leg, damn nails cut through his fresh like it was beaten steak '' too slow '' voice behind him snared and yanked him away from the gun, Nicolas let out grunt once he landed on the ground, now he felt his broken bones, no wonder he was in such a pain.

Sitting himself up on the near tree he gazed behind at the growing figure of the white tiger, laughing ironically he rest his head back on the tree '' Fucking… Cat... '' he spat out at her.

'' Tell me what I want, and I won`t harm you more then you already are '' she proposed a deal, making Nicolas look sideway irritated with one eye closed '' Sounds… Like a deal… '' he agreed much to tiger`s surprise, but she didn`t showed it, instead she started interrogating him

'' Who are you working for? '' Man then turned and gazed at her again, the blood was running down on his face all the way down to his clothes, his chest looked deformed which suggested he had broken ribs, he was breathing heavily and slowly what meant his lungs were damaged as well, if that was a case then he had few more minutes left, more than enough for Ava to get her answers.

'' Does... T-The- Last name… ' _Seekers_ 'bring any bells? '' he laughed tiredly before coughing up more blood, Ava caught her breath in her throat at the familiar name, Nicolas noticed her mask`s change in face, laughing ironically again he lift up his jacket, showing her a diamond shaped skull

'' Diamond Seekers… '' Ava whispered under her breath,

'' Wow... World`s greatest detective, huh..? '' Ignoring his sarcastic laugh, Ava kneeled down on his level, more and more questions were rising up in her mind by each passing seconds '' How did Diamond Seekers get such dangerous weapons? Who gave it to them?! ''

'' I... Don`t know... They never told me... '' coughing up more blood he gritted his teeth and looked right into her eyes. Sensing his time was finally coming Ava decided to ask one final question ''Where is your crime-lord hiding? Where is Diamond Seeker`s hide out?! '' Opening his eyes heavily, Nicolas stared at White tiger`s face with a blank expression

'' what are you going to do if I tell you? '' White tiger narrowed her eyes at her dying prey

'' I`m going to stop them and-''

'' And what will you gain from doing this? '' he cut her off, making white tiger feeling more irritated '' I`m not going to gain anything from it but I sure save few lives by stopping your friends '' she snared in his face, unimpressed by the dangerous glare, to her annoyance he started laughing, it took him few seconds to stop. He looked straight at her face with a hint of sadness dancing on his face

'' So, it`s about saving lives, huh? '' White tiger was getting tired with those unwanted, irritated questions but she answered it anyway '' I am Avatar of the tiger God, and the defender of Cartagena, it`s my job to defend innocent from the scumbags like you '' she grunted.

'' Is that so? '' Asked Nicolas '' then tell me, oh great white tiger…2 years ago, Where were you when I was an innocent victim? '' This sudden question caught her off guard '' where were you when they t-tore me away from my parents? W-Where were you when they killed my little si-sister? '' the look in his water eyes changed to honest so quickly, it made white tiger sick in her gut.

'' where were you when I was asking for your help? When I was praying to god to let the white tiger come and rescue me? All of this...- '' he pointed at his broken body '' -is your fault… If-If you had just come to our call, you could have saved my family… And I wouldn`t and up like this… like a _'scumbag'_ '' he coughed again and grunted in pain as more blood started pouring down from his mouth and wounds.

'' I… '' what could she said? She has been white tiger for 4 years now, and this happened under her watch… Nicolas slowly turned his head aside, a feeling of his cold blood running down on his body, sent shivers down on his spine, breathing was getting harder and harder by each second , and the colours in his eyes were slowly fading '' but.. It d-doesn`t matters-Now… Soon I will see them again, my o-only regret is… Being Fo-Forced to... L-leave my mom- Behind...'' he smiled bitterly, white tiger just stood there and watched him die slowly … Nicolas took another sharp inhale however '' you… want the location…? Check the west- par-t o-of 5th street… T-there has to-to be a small house with a tower… Next to beach…'' he briefly make out his words but white tiger understood every sentence.

Feeling… A little guilty she looked at him again '' I'm... Sorry for failing you... ''

Nicolas smiled weakly '' T-take that apology… A-And Stick It u-up… In… You-r… '' the light finally left his eyes as he lose himself into the darkness. White tiger kept looking at lifeless body for few more seconds, she sighed and got up on her feet afterwards. It wasn`t really FIRST time she failed someone.

She took the plasma gun that was laying on the ground the whole time and observed it 'what am I going to do with this thing? 'letting her eyes run up and down on the gun, she shrunk her face back from the smell that was coming out of it. She wanted to see what was inside the rifle, but then her ears prickled a sound, from the woods, letting out another animalistic snare and dropping the gun, she tense up her muscles and readied herself for another battle.

'' Playing with a toys like those can be dangerous '' Black widow said as she crossed her arms and stood across White tiger.

* * *

 _ **PLS leave the Revives! it means lot!**_


End file.
